Conventionally, in a method of forming a film while forming an organic thin film transistor (organic TFT), there has been a method which combines the advantage of photolithography with the advantage of a printing method as a means to avoid the problem of the misalignment of various patterns in the case of forming by a printing method (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-269709).
Moreover, as a method of forming a TFT using an organic semiconductor material, there has been one which processes the gate insulator by performing gate patterning and oxidizing (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-349292).